Hokejowa gra
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 4 'Szef: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. "Wielmożny" Chris McLean dalej nie wrócił, więc ja ponownie musiałem odwalić za niego robotę. Courtney i Izzy miały zmierzyć się w konkursie piękności, ale Izzy została w obozie. Nie stawiając się na wyzwaniu, drużyna wyeliminowała ją. Dobra, MOGĘ SKOŃCZYĆ? Przechodzimy do kolejnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Stołówka Wściekłe Żyrafy jedzą śniadanie. A właściwie, to nie jedzą, bo tego się jeść nie da. Chociaż, nie całe Żyrafy... Ezekiela nie ma 'Leshawna: ' To już przesada, że po raz kolejny musimy jeść to świnstwo. 'Geoff: ' Tęsknię za domowymi obiadkami. 'Duncan: ' Żarcie w poprawczaku nawet było lepsze 'Justin: ' To z pewnością jest bardzo kaloryczne, bo jak coś niezdrowe, to musi być kaloryczne. 'Geoff: ' Kalorie to podstawa ziom, bo inaczej będziesz chudy jak szkielet. Dobra, żyje się raz Geoff bierze łyżkę do buzi 'Duncan: ' Koniecznie musimy zrobić wszystko, ale to absolutnie WSZYSTKO by dzisiaj wygrać. Dość mam tej złej passy. Niedługo sam wylecę i żarcie z willi będę mógł oglądać tylko w telewizji 'Leshawna: ' I o to chodzi 'Justin: ' Przydało by mi się spa 'Leshawna: ' Też chętnie skorzystam. Ciekawe czy mają? Co ja gadam, na bank mają. 'Geoff: ' Tak ziomy, jeden z wszystkich... 'Leshawna, Duncan i Justin: ' ...wszyscy za jednego 'Duncan: ' Szefie, następnym razem przygotuj dla siedmiorga, bo mamy zamiar wygrać to wyzwanie. 'Szef: ' ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ BĘCWAŁY, A JAK NIE SMAKUJE TO WON Duncan wyszedł ze stołówki. Willa Zwycięzcy poprzedniego wyzwania, czyli Milczące Słonie jedzą śnidanie 'Cody: ' Niezłe te frytki. Co ja mówię niezłe, nieziemskie są 'Owen: ' Gwen, mogę też twoją porcje? Owen chce zabrać jej frytkę z talerza, ale ta klepie go w rękę 'Gwen: ' Łapy przy sobie grubasie 'Owen: ' Oops, sorry 'Gwen: ' Haha, nie no żartuję. 'Courtney: ' Obyśmy nigdy nie przegrali. Haha, Wściekłe Żyrafy tracą z każdym dniem, a Duncan to totalna żenada 'Gwen: ' Musiał cię poważnie zranić, że tak go nie cierpisz. A tak swoją drogą, to zobaczę co u niego. W koncu chyba nie masz nic przeciwko skoro nie jesteście razem? 'Courtney: ' Jasne (PZ 'Courtney: ') NIE NIE I NIE. Nie pozwolę na to. Duncan będzie mój, jeszcze się przekonacie. Gwen otwiera drzwi i zastaje Chrisa, który wygląda jakby tornado przez niego przeszło. 'Gwen: ' Chris? 'Chris: ' Tak, a co? 'Trent: ' Co ci się stało stary? 'Chris: ' Nieważne. Potrzebuję tylko okład z lodu 'Owen: ' A może frytkę? 'Chris: ' Nie dzięki, już jadłem. Gwen podaje Chrisowi okład z lodu 'Chris: ' Dzięki Gwen. Ja i Szef musimy sobie wyjaśnić co nie co. Chris wychodzi 'Gwen: ' No to ja zobaczę co tam u Duncana. Gwen wychodzi 'Beth: ' To może i ja pójdę na świeże powietrze. Stołówka Szef zmywa naczynia po Wściekłych Żyrafach gwiżdżac przy tym, kiedy do jego kuchni wchodzi Chris 'Chris: ' Hej... 'Szef: ' Chris? 'Chris: ' Nom 'Szef: ' Czy ty wiesz matole co ja tutaj przez ciebie przechodziłem? 'Chris: ' Nie nie wiem, a wiesz co ja przez ciebie musiałem przejść? 'Szef: ' Widząc na twój stan fizyczny, pewnie jakiś huragan 'Chris: ' Głupi jesteś. To było tak... Retrospekcja Chrisa W tle pojawiają się obrazki, a Chris opowiada Szefowi jak to został "pobity" 'Chris: ' Ubiegłego ranka, kiedy zrobiłem się głodny postanowiłem zajrzeć do lodówki i coś przekąsić. Okazało się, że cała była pusta, a był w niej tylko jeden pomidor. Uznałem więc, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie pojechać na kebaba do pobliskiej restauracji. Wiesz, taka osiedlowa. No to pojechałem i zamówiłem największego jaki mają, a jako, że w całej restauracji było tylko jedno wolne miejsce w dodatku obok jakichś podejrzanych typów, to byłem zmuszony tam usiąść. Ziom, tak się przestraszyłem, że upuściłem kebaba, i wylałem sos na bluzkę jednego z nich. Kazał mi oddać kasę za nią, to mu powiedziałem, że nie mam przy sobie i zostawiłem w domu. Ci wytarnęli mnie z restauracji i zaprowadzili w jakieś miejsce, gdzie spuścili mi wpie**ol i zabrali telefon, przez co wiedzą jak się nazywam. Na szczęście telefon udało mi się odzyskać, gdy jeden z nich poszedł na stronę, a drugi był zajęty pisaniem sms'a. Wtedy też im zwiałem i pobieglem szybko na tramwaj by tutaj przyjechać Stołówka Chris siedzi na krześle, a Szef trzyma rękę na jego ramieniu 'Chris: ' Tak to wyglądało 'Szef: ' Dobrze, że jesteś cały 'Chris: ' Nom, tak 'Szef: ' Przekąsisz coś może, właśnie robię obiad? 'Chris: ' Nie, jeszcze mnie mdli jak sobie pomyślę. Port wstydu Duncan i Gwen spędzają tam czas, czule ze sobą rozmawiając 'Duncan: ' Lśnisz jak najjaśniesza gwiazda w drodze mlecznej 'Gwen: ' Uuu, romantyk z ciebie 'Duncan: ' Dla ciebie mogę być nawet dyrektorem mojej szkoły 'Gwen: ' Wolę cię jako punkowca 'Duncan: ' A ja ciebie kocham jako wspaniałą i piękną gotkę. Gwen i Duncan zaczęli się całować. Courtney przechodziła obok nich i zauważyła ich. Jej mina mówiła sama za siebie (PZ 'Courtney: ') (zaczyna płakać) To jest takie niesprawiedliwe. Gwen i Duncan... Nie nie mogę. Dłużej nie dam rady, oni serio są razem. Gwen, osobiście zniszczę ci twój wizerunek, ale na razie... sojusz. Obóz Wawanakwa Gwen i Duncan wracają do obozu trzymając się za ręce 'Trent: ' No, to mamy pierwszą parę, hę Beth? 'Beth: ' Pasują do siebie jak ulał 'Geoff: ' Gwen i Duncan, Duncan i Gwen, fajnie to brzmi nie? 'Duncan: ' Tak, tak, fajnie, a co? Masz może kogoś 'Geoff: ' A tak, mam. Bridgette ma na imię 'Duncan: ' Pozdrów ją ode mnie Chris przychodzi do uczestników. 'Chris: ' Chodźcie za mną. Czas na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Boisko do gry w hokeja na trawie 'Chris: ' Zanim zaczniemy, czy ktoś widział Ezekiela? 'Duncan: ' Nie wiem gdzie ten dziwoląg się podziewa i szczerze nie obchodzi mnie to 'Chris: ' W takim razie. Słonie, troje z was musi siedzieć na ławce Cody, Courtney i DJ siadają na ławce 'Chris: ' A wy ziomy wybierzcie kapitana i bramkarza Narada Żyraf 'Leshawna: ' Ok, co powiecie bym poszła na bramkę? 'Geoff: ' Z naszego punktu widzenia to najlepszy pomysł. To może ja zostanę waszym kapitanem, co? 'Duncan: ' Sam chciałem być nim, ale po wczorajszym występie nie zamierzam się kłócić 'Geoff: ' No to załatwione, Justin? Justin przeglądał sie w lusterku i nie zajarzył o co chodzi. 'Justin: ' Co? 'Geoff: ' Nieważne, mamy ustalone Narada Słoni 'Trent: ' Oni wybrali Leshawnę, więc ty idź Owen. 'Owen: ' Nie stary, nie mogę 'Trent: ' Dlaczego? 'Owen: ' Ledwo mieszczę się w bramce 'Trent: ' Ok, to wybierzmy kogoś innego Trent patrzy na Beth i Gwen 'Trent: ' Ktoś chce iść na bramkę Świerszcz 'Gwen: ' Nikt na to stanowisko nie nadaje się bardziej od Owena 'Trent: ' Dobra, wezmę odpowiedzialność na swoje barki. 'Owen: ' Proponuję Gwen ja kapitana 'Gwen: ' Serio? Wow, dzięki 'Owen: ' Zgadzacie się? 'Beth: ' Jasne 'Trent: ' To ustalone Boisko do gry w hokeja na trawie Gra Szefi Chris komentują mecz z wieżowca. Chris: Witam wszystkich na meczu hokeja na trawie. Zawodnicy przygotowują się do rozpoczęcia Gwen i Geoff z przeciwnych drużyn zaczynają mecz. Gwen przejmuje piłkę i podaje do bramkarza. Trent wychodzi z pola karnego, Co on wyprawia powinien w tym czasie stać na bramcę. Duncan przejmuje tą piłkę biegnie prosto na bramkę przeciwników STRZELA.... Ach nie trafił mimo, że bramka była pusta to piłka odbija się jednak o słupek. Trent wraca na bramkę i wybija piłke. Duncan znów przechwytuje i podaje do Justina. Justin biegnie, ale co on robi to nie ta bramka Strzela na szczęście Laehawna broni. Leshawna postanowiła samodzielnie rozprawić się z drużyna przeciwną, ale po co? Co się dzieje z tymi bramkarzami wychodzą z pola karnego i mają nadziej na strzelenie gola. Podaje do Kapitana swojej druzyny Geoff biegnie i STRZELA piłka przelatuje obok bramkarza i ląduje w siatce cóż za piękny gol. 1-0 dla żyraf. Szef odgwizduje koniec meczu 'Trent: ' Co, już tak szybko? 'Szef: ' Tak, pamięć się konczy, więc musimy jak najszybciej skonczyć ten odcinek. 'Duncan: ' Brawo kapitanie Wściekłe Żyrafy niosą Geoffa na rękach Ceremonia (PZ 'Courtney: ') Nie chce eliminować Gwen, chcę się nią zająć osobiście. Teraz głosuje na Trenta, bo zawalił wyzwanie (PZ 'Trent: ') Meh, tak słabo mi poszło, że chyba się pogodziłem z faktem, że odchodzę 'Chris: ' Słonie? Wasza pierwsza ceremonia eliminacji. Cóż, powiem wam trochę jak to wygląda by to nie było. Na tacy mam sześć pianek. Sześcioro z was otrzyma piankę i zostanie w grze, zaś jeden, ten na którego oddaliście najwięcej głosów odejdzie z programu. Wsiądzie do łódki przegranych i opuści Wyspę Wawanakwa, na zawsze. Dobrze, wiec bezpiecznymi... 'Trent: ' Stop 'Chris: ' Trent, nie lubię jak ktoś mi przerywa 'Trent: ' Chciałem zrezygnować. Wiem, że zawaliłem 'Chris: ' Cóż, po za jednym głosem byliście jednomyślni i tak byś wyleciał. Ale daruję wam tym razem, niech wam będzie. Trent zostajesz 'Trent: ' Super 'Chris: ' Za to że nikt ze Słoni nie wyleciał, to Żyrafy otrzymują nagrodę. Dostają darmowe szkolenia w grze w hokeja na trawie. A uczyć będzie ich Szef Hatchet. A wy, trzymajcie się i do następnego razu. Tam już na pewno ktoś odpadnie. Ciekawostki *DJ pojawił się, ale się nie odezwał. *Ezekiel został wspomniany, lecz przez cały odcinek się nie pojawia. *Chris wraca w tym odcinku. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney i Trent. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek bez eliminacji. *Po raz pierwszy drużyna Wściekłych Żyraf wygrywa. **Również po raz pierwszy chłopak przyczynia się do wygranej. *Jest to drugi odcinek o tematyce sportowej. Pierwszym był Mecz. *Po raz pierwszy nie widać, ani nie jest wspomniany palmtop Courtney. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana